


Неожиданный подарок

by ho_ra, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sassy Steve, Steve Is a Good Bro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Стива приносят в жертву ужасному дракону.





	Неожиданный подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Gifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338255) by [mistrstank (dreamingdarkly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank). 



_Глава 1. Жертвенный агнец  
Или глава, в которой человеки вторгаются на территорию дракона и приводят того в замешательство._

 

Стиву кажется, что на данный момент это наименее удивительное событие в его жизни. Что печально само по себе.  
В конце концов, многие ли могут честно признаться, что быть принесенными в жертву жестокому дракону-людоеду — это совершенно неудивительный для них поворот событий? Стив вздыхает, снова пытается выдернуть руки из веревок и морщится от обжигающей боли в ободранных запястьях. Последнее, чего он ожидал сегодня утром, — очнуться посреди поля, привязанным к столбу, словно нелепое пугало. С другой стороны, ведь Стив и впрямь ростом не вышел, часто болеет, к тяжелой работе не способен. Для деревни от него нет ни малейшего проку. Так что, если кого и стоило принести в жертву дракону, то это его.  
Он стоит так уже несколько часов, солнце взбирается все выше, а Стив все пытается освободиться. И то сказать, если деревня решила принести его в жертву чудовищу, это еще не значит, что Стив смирится со своей участью. От крови веревки стали скользкими, и Стив уже почти выдернул руку, когда слышит за спиной треск веток. Он вздрагивает и старается изогнуться, чтобы посмотреть назад.  
— Стиви?  
Узнав родное лицо, Стив облегченно оседает.  
— Бак! Боги, как же я рад тебя видеть! Святые небеса, что это на тебе?  
— Тихо, придурок. У меня не было времени на подгонку, — обрывает его Баки, достает из-за пояса нож и начинает перерезать веревки.  
Стив молча рассматривает самые жалкие и смехотворные доспехи, какие он когда-либо видел. Искореженные, ржавые, не пригнанные по фигуре, они нелепо болтаются на тощем Баки. Пустой рукав левой руки печально колышется на ветру.  
— Но… Где ты их вообще взял? Выглядит, как будто ты кухонной утварью обвешался! — Стив разминает высвобожденную руку, морщась от скрежета, издаваемого доспехами Баки при каждом движении.  
— Ты что, серьезно? Родная деревня отправляет тебя дракону, а тебя волнует, что на мне надето? — голос Баки полон сарказма.  
Но в следующий миг он уже торжествующе восклицает, перерезав вторую веревку. Стив чуть не валится на землю, но широкая теплая ладонь обхватывает его плечо. Стив готов сострить в ответ, когда на них падает огромная тень.  
Они одновременно поднимают головы.  
— Ты слышал, как он подлетел? — тихо спрашивает Стив уголком губ, и Баки буквально рычит, обнажая меч, который ничуть не лучше его доспехов.  
Клинок не производит на дракона должного впечатления.  
— Серьезно, Стив, — Баки не отводит взгляда от дракона, хоть тот и не движется с места.  
Дракон красив. Стив охотно нарисовал бы его, если б ему не предстояло послужить своей модели обедом или, если говорить по правде, зубочисткой для клыков. Алая чешуя ярко сверкает на солнце, к горлу и животу выцветая до мягкого бронзово-золотого оттенка.  
— Заблудились? — спрашивает дракон брюзгливо. Хотя казалось бы, ему-то чего брюзжать, это Стив тут невинная жертва, а вовсе не он.  
— Нет, э-э… Почти уверен, что деревня привязала меня здесь совершенно намеренно, — отвечает Стив, даже не успев подивиться тому, что дракон-то, оказывается, говорящий.  
Для убедительности даже показывает на деревянный столб. Дракон со змеиной грацией придвигается ближе. Баки выступает вперед.  
— Назад, чудище! Ты не получишь Стива! — рычит он, царапая чешую дракона острием меча.  
— А вот это уже грубо. Явились на мое поле, мою территорию и размахиваете передо мной этой… этой штуковиной! — из ноздрей дракона валит дым, и Баки придвигается ближе к Стиву.  
— Это меч, — отвечает он неуверенно, и из пасти дракона вылетает струя огня.  
— И он еще называет это мечом! Да такой железякой мне и подмышку не поцарапаешь!  
— Чудесно, — встревает Стив, чуть расслабившись, потому, что дракон явно не собирается его пожирать, и еще потому, что у Баки такое смешное выражение лица.  
Баки, видимо, приходит та же мысль. Он не спеша опускает меч.  
— Я думал, драконы живут в пещерах. Зачем тебе поле? — задумчиво спрашивает он, словно подозревая, что это не совсем настоящий дракон.  
— Я и живу в пещере! Но это поле — мое! И вы на нем сидите! Зачем вы здесь? — дракон встряхивает когтями, недвусмысленно предлагая незваным гостям убираться.  
Стив не обращает внимания на жест и на то, что Баки совсем не выглядит удивленным.  
— Деревня принесла меня в жертву дракону. То есть, вам, я полагаю.  
Дракон моргает и склоняет голову на бок.  
— Зачем, во имя всех всех богов, мне человек? Ладно, забудь, не хочу знать. Человеки и так странные. Так что собственный мне без надобности. Свободен. У меня еще работа.  
С этими словами дракон отворачивается и, сбив Стива с ног взмахом кожистых крыльев, улетает.

***

— Опять вы здесь.  
Стив вскидывает голову и улыбается, разглядывая наклоненную в любопытстве морду дракона напротив. Стив опирается о здоровое плечо Баки, перед ними на одеяле разложен обед. Когда Стив сказал, что снова хочет увидеть дракона, Баки только вздохнул и не стал спорить.  
— Хотите с нами пообедать? — с невинным видом спрашивает Стив, указывая на козью ногу, которую он заставил тащить Баки.  
Дракон окидывает их подозрительным взглядом, и Баки раздражается.  
— Да ешь уже, ящерица-переросток, — ворчит он.  
— Тони. Меня зовут Тони, и я не ящерица! — возмущенно раздувает ноздри Тони и хватает козью ногу.  
Стив и Баки морщатся, когда Тони шумно ею хрустит.  
— Как скажешь, лягушачья морда, — отвечает Баки, стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
— Лягушачья морда?!

***  
Ночью Баки просыпается от кошмара, его трясет, и он весь в холодном поту. Обычно он сразу пошел бы к Стиву, но лучший друг свалился с болезнью, и ему нужен отдых. Неожиданно для себя Баки выходит на улицу и идет на поле рядом с деревней. Садится, привалившись спиной к деревянному столбу. В легких что-то надсадно хрипит, и Баки кажется, что он болен. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло, когда земля дрожит от приближения чего-то тяжелого. Баки чувствует, как у бока устраивается массивное теплое тело, обвивая и его самого, и столб, и огромная голова ложится наполовину на землю, наполовину на колени Баки.  
— Нужно прекратить встречаться вот так, — тихо бормочет Тони, его горячее дыхание согревает колени Баки.  
Баки кладет руку на голову Тони, поглаживает пальцами на удивление мягкие чешуйки.  
— Как «так»? На твоем поле? — сипло выдыхает он, стараясь держаться с привычной независимостью.  
Тони фыркает и подталкивает головой ладонь Баки. Ничего не отвечает, но остается лежать, обволакивая Баки теплом и защитой.  
Позже, когда солнце только успевает осветить горизонт, Стив находит их, уснувших, свернувшихся в объятиях друг друга. Он колеблется лишь мгновение, а потом втискивается между ними.

 

_Глава 2. Жажда сокровищ  
Или глава, в которой у дракона есть сокровища и он не любит, когда другие человеки на них покушаются._

 

Ранним утром, когда солнце едва поднялось над холмами, сонную тишину разрывает пронзительный крик. Его хватает, чтобы перебудить всю деревню (в конце концов, она ведь совсем невелика), и жители начинают выбегать из домов. Стив выпутывается из одеяла при первых звуках и случайно будит Баки, задев его по пути. Они в спешке накидывают на себя одежду и выбегают на улицу, во всеобщую неразбериху.  
Дальние дома уже объяты пламенем. Стив бросается к колодцу и только потом замечает, что улица полна вооруженных всадников. Баки бежит рядом, сжимая в руке новый меч (намного лучше прежнего), и зарубает первого же врага, подобравшегося слишком близко. Они видят, как, защищая жену, кузнец падает со стрелой в груди, а лучник со смехом подхватывает кричащую женщину и перекидывает через седло.  
— Живей, Стив! — кричит Баки, таща за собой друга к окраине деревни. — Нужно уходить!  
Но Стив замирает на месте как вкопанный, и Баки налетает на него, почти сбив с ног.  
— Мы не можем их бросить! — говорит этот упрямый идиот.  
Крики вокруг все громче и пронзительнее, в воздухе все сильнее пахнет гарью. Баки яростно ругается под нос, уже зная, что выиграть в этом споре ему не суждено.  
Они разворачиваются, чтобы попытаться отстоять родную деревню. У Стива есть нож и, святые угодники, деревянная крышка от бочки, которую он успел где-то подобрать. У Баки — меч, но ни толком доспехов, ни второй руки, зато разбойников — около полусотни, а на улице уже столько убитых, что Баки подташнивает. К ним устремляются двое разбойников, и хотя лица их скрыты под масками, Баки знает, что они улыбаются.  
Враги во весь опор мчатся на них со Стивом, и у Баки в животе холодеет от страха. Стив поднимает импровизированный щит и пошатывается, когда первая стрела отскакивает от него с тяжелым стуком.  
У Баки получается спугнуть лошадь первого разбойника, и та скидывает седока. Не теряя времени, Баки убивает его. Стив невысок, и в любое другое время это недостаток, но сейчас, хотя в целом все равно ничего хорошего, зато в маленькую цель с лошади попасть куда сложнее. Стив подныривает и вьется между ног лошади, норовя вонзить свой маленький нож в любую щель в броне всадника. Баки кружит, сцепившись в поединке с третьим бандитом, когда второй со всего размаху бьет сверху вниз тяжелой палицей. Стив успевает подставить щит, и тот разлетается в щепки. Даже с расстояния в несколько шагов Баки слышит хруст кости.  
— Стив! — кричит он, стараясь прорваться к другу, _возлюбленному_ , который падает на землю, прижимая руку к груди.  
Ситуация безвыходная: половина жителей уже убита или вскоре будет уведена в плен, а у Баки всего одна рука и меч, которым он и владеет-то не ахти. Они со Стивом все равно, что мертвы. Баки вдруг вспоминается поле за деревней, ощущение тепла и безопасности.  
И тут-то, как будто Баки призвал его силой мысли, появляется Тони.  
Земля под ногами содрогается от зычного рева, пелену дыма над деревней прорывает огромная тень. Тони плавно снижается, и ярко-алая чешуя его сверкает на солнце. От нового рыка лошади в ужасе разбегаются, сбрасывая седоков в грязь. При виде дракона многие разбойники сами пускаются наутек, тем же, кто не убежал, предстоит очень скоро пожалеть о своей храбрости.  
Земля сотрясается, когда Тони приземляется почти им на головы и молниеносным взмахом острых когтей расправляется с обоими разбойниками, что нападали на Баки и Стивом. Еще двое падают, сраженные ударом хвоста, а дракон гневно ревет опять, и рев его подобен грому.  
Затем наступает тишина, слышно лишь потрескивание горящего дерева и тихие всхлипы выживших. Не обращая на них внимания, Тони тычется мордой сначала в Баки, затем — Стиву в грудь, очень бережно, чтобы не задеть сломанную руку. Огромный дракон сворачивается вокруг них, накрывая крылом. Все кругом становится красным и золотым. Баки устало кладет голову на теплую чешую, притягивает Стива к груди и выдыхает.  
— Тони, нам нужно осмотреть руку Стива, — решается произнести Баки после недолгого молчания.  
Тони фыркает, но не двигается.  
— Мое, — отвечает он низким раскатистым рыком, которого Баки никогда не слышал.  
Стив молчит, уткнувшись лицом в шею Баки и прерывисто дыша.  
Жители деревни потихоньку подбираются поближе, еще слегка опасаясь чудовища, но все же не ожидая от него вреда. Тони наблюдает за ними, прищурившись, и чуть плотнее обвивается вокруг своих человеков.  
— Они ранены? — решается спросить один из мужчин, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий рык Тони и подходя ближе остальных.  
— У Стива сломана рука, Йинсен! — кричит Баки из пещерки, образованной драконом. — Тони, пожалуйста, он лекарь, — уже мягче обращается он к дракону.  
Тони убирает крыло, но остается свернутым вокруг них, обнимая. Прищурившись, он наблюдает, как Йинсен храбро входит к Стиву с медицинскими инструментами.  
Требуется время, чтобы привести деревню в порядок, даже с помощью Тони. Стив тоже порывается помогать, но все дружно отправляют его отдыхать, и он проводит день, сидя на плече у Тони, пока тот выполняет работу, на которую обычным людям нужно впятеро больше времени. Дракон расчищает обгорелые развалины, а пекаря, раненого, но живого, вытаскивает из-под обломков обрушившегося дома. Баки помогает по мере возможности, но у него всего одна рука, и он вымотан, поэтому в конце концов засыпает, привалившись к боку Тони, когда они все присели передохнуть. Стив заснул, распластавшись по спине Тони настолько неустойчиво, что тот боится шевельнуться, чтобы Стив случайно не свалился.  
— Ты их любишь, — тихо говорит Йинсен, оставаясь на приличном расстоянии.  
Тони мягко ворчит.  
— Они — мои, — сообщает он с вызовом и гордостью в голосе. Он обнимает Баки хвостом, и тот во сне обхватывает рукой кончик.  
— Ты можешь здесь остаться, — предлагает Йинсен с легкой улыбкой. — Уверен, деревне понравится получить дракона в защитники, — добавляет он, и Тони замечает на его лице отголоски старой печали.  
Тони не знает ответа. Он гадает, каково это, все время жить среди людей. Тех самых людей, которые отдали Стива в жертву, как будто агнца на заклание. Он хочет, он твердо намерен отказаться, но потом вспоминает все ночи, что провел на поле, свернувшись вокруг Баки и Стива, думает, что можно остаться с ними навсегда.  
И эта мысль очень ему нравится.  
Стив по-прежнему сопит ему в шею, а Баки обнимает за хвост.  
— Я подумаю, — наконец тихо отвечает Тони.

***

Через несколько дней, когда Баки помогает отстраивать один из домов, Стив несется по улице, выкрикивая его имя. Баки прерывается и удивленно приподнимает брови, а Стив подлетает к нему, запыхавшись.  
— Ты… должен… это увидеть! — ловя ртом воздух, выговаривает он, хватает Баки за руку и тащит за собой.  
Остальные строители увязываются следом, чтобы посмотреть, что же его так взволновало.

Посреди улице стоит темноволосый мужчина в роскошной одежде из тонкой кожи. Красная рубашка раздувается вокруг рук, в просвет расстегнутого ворота виднеется бронзовая кожа с темными волосками. Глаза горят ослепительно-синим огнем. При виде Баки со Стивом лицо его озаряется яркой улыбкой. Через плечо незнакомца перекинута веревка, привязанная к крытому фургону, который он небрежно тянет за собой с неестественной для человека легкостью. Баки застывает, разинув рот, а Стив улыбается рядом.  
— Слышал, вашей деревне нужен кузнец? — говорит Тони и смотрит теплым и открытым взглядом.


End file.
